Living Like Kings
by FrazzledRose
Summary: A bunch of one shots about the lives of Boomer and Brady on Kinkow with lots of Brakayla and craziness. 4th chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, and welcome to my new Pair of kings story. This is actually going to be a bunch of one shots so every new chapter will be a new one shot. They will mainly be about Brady and Mikayla, however they will mostly contain all the characters. This one popped into my head as I was longing for the summer to arrive.. summer why are you taking so long? Anyway I hope you like it, and please review! **

Xxx

It was another one of those hot summer days on Kinkow. The sun was shining bright and if it would get any warmer the birds would probably explode. Mikayla was on her guard shift not to far from the castle and Mikayla was afraid that if it did get any warmer that she would probably explode too, along with the birds.

She was sure that nothing would happen on a day like this, because it was even for the tarantula people too warm to make a move. At least that's what she hoped.

She wondered what the kings were doing at the moment. She was sure that with their crazy behavior they could come up with something crazy to do. They always did, and most of the time she was the one that could clean up their mess, however she had to admit that she did have a lot of fun with them when she wasn't saving their asses.

She half expected for something to explode or come flying at her head any time now, however no such thing had happened so far. Although it could still happen. 5 minutes passed by and everything was still peaceful and quiet. However a sound caught her attention and she could feel her feet moving towards the sound. It was as if she had no control over her legs as they kept nearing the sound. As she came closer to the sound, the sound became clear and she recognized it as the strumming of a guitar. Now standing at the edge of the forest she stood in front of a beautiful clearing which she'd never seen before and it was breathtaking.

Xxx

In fact it was still a part of the beach, yet she'd never seen it before. The sand appeared to be even whiter on this part of the beach and the sea a clearer shade of blue, if possible. Some rocks were sitting on the right side of the beach near and in the sea and the sound of the waves slamming into the rocks seemed to form a rhythm. The reason why she probably hadn't found this 'clearing' was the cliff on the left side which shielded this part off from the rest of the beach.

After taking in the beautiful view she remembered the reason why she was there in the first place, the guitar she'd heard someone play. She had a pretty good feeling that she knew who that someone was. Her feeling was proven to be right when she found Brady sitting nearby the rocks playing the guitar. He had his back turned to her which was why he hadn't noticed her presence yet. This was a good thing, cause she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks against her will when she looked at his shirtless form and spotted his shirt lying on some rocks. Taking in his shirtless back, she actually noticed how muscular his back was. _She didn't like him like that did she? No.. They were friends, nothing more,_ _besides he_ _annoyed her with his flirty comments most of the time._ Yet there was this little voice in the back of her mind that kept asking her; then why are you blushing at the sight of him without a shirt? But she pushed it away.

However she couldn't help it when her heart melted when he started to sing and she could feel herself getting lost by his voice.

_I've tried playing it cool _

_But when I'm looking at you _

_I can never be brave _

_Cause you make my heart race _

_Shot me out of the sky _

_You're my kryptonite _

_You keep making me weak _

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe _

_Some things gotta give now _

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see _

_That I need you here with me now _

_Cause you've got that one thing _

_So get out, get out, get out of my head _

_And fall into my arms instead _

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is _

_But I need that one thing _

_And you've got that one thing _

_Now I'm climbing the walls _

_But you don't notice at all _

_That I'm going out of my mind _

_All day and all night _

_Some things gotta give now _

_Cause I'm dying just to know your name _

_And I need you here with me now _

_Cause you've got that one thing _

_So get out, get out, get out of my head _

_And fall into my arms instead _

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is _

_But I need that one thing _

_So get out get out get out of my mind _

_And come on come into my life _

_I don't I don't don't know what it is _

_But I need that one thing _

_And you've got that one thing _

_Oooooooh, Ooooooh _

_Oooooooh, Ooooooh _

_You've got that one thing _

_Get out, get out, get out of my head _

_And fall into my arms instead _

_So get out, get out, get out of my head _

_And fall into my arms instead _

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is _

_But I need that one thing _

_So get out get out get out of my mind_

_And come on come into my life _

_I don't I don't don't know what it is _

_But I need that one thing _

_And you've got that one thing_

It was like she'd been in some sort of trance while listening to Brady while he sang and she hadn't even noticed the big smile that had appeared on her face somewhere during the song. Even though she wasn't sure if this song was actually for her, she decided to make her presence known..

"wow that was beautiful Brady" Mikayla said and laughed at the sight of him jumping a foot in the air as she startled him.

"Mikayla, How long have you been standing there?" Brady stammered.

"Oh you know.. Long enough, how long have you known of this place's existence?" Mikayla asked changing the suspect.

"I found it a couple of weeks ago when I was taking a walk, do you like it?" He said with a kind smile which somehow made Mikayla's heart skip a view beats. _How is this happening? I don't like him.. Focus Mikayla!_ she said to herself.

"It's beautiful, I didn't know you had a soft spot for places like these too. But what brings you here now?"

"Well the heat was getting to my head and singing always calms me down, and since it's quite difficult to sing when Boomer's around I brought my guitar here." Brady said.

Brady placed his guitar on the ground next to him while Mikayla sat down on the sand next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Brady leaned back on his elbows and enjoyed the heat of the sun. Mikayla found herself staring at him and his abs.. _God when had he gotten those?_ However she was pulled out of her thoughts when Brady spoke up.

"You know since we're on the beach right now we could go for swim?" He said while standing up.

"What? but I'm not wearing my bikini." Mikayla said while Brady smiled at her, however this wasn't the same kind smile he'd shown a few minutes ago.. No this was a devious one. And before she could comprehend his next words "You don't need to." He'd already picked her up and walked towards the sea.

At any other time she would have simply flipped him to the ground, but this time he'd caught her by surprise. Before she knew it he was standing in the sea with the water up to his midsection and she knew what his next move would be. "Don't you dare Brady, I swear to god I will kill you!" Mikayla screamed.

Any other time Brady would run away when she would make a threat like this, however this time he was in control and he slowly let go of her and dropped her into the sea. He knew he was in trouble when she broke through the surface again, soaking wet, however he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" Mikayla said, now the one with the devious smirk and that's when she grabbed his arm and pulled him underwater hearing a soft "Oh my", soaking him completely. "okay I guess I deserved that one" Brady said, with a smirk still evident on his face and Mikayla couldn't help but smile either. After a few minutes they got out of the water and walked back to the beach together. "well great my clothes are soaked.." Mikayla said and at that Brady grabbed his shirt and offered it to her. "here you can wear my shirt if you want to, then your clothes can dry in the sun." Brady said.

"uhm.. thanks" Mikayla said while turning around so she could get changed while Brady sat back down on the sand and tried not to look in her direction as she got changed.

She wringed her hear out and quickly put his shirt on and laid her clothes on the rocks so that they could dry in the sun. She took in his scent as she wore his shirt, and was surprised that it actually smelled nice. It was a mix of cologne and lemon and she could feel herself getting lightheaded by how nice his scent was. Which was strange cause the kings had made it clear that they weren't a fan of taking showers or hygiene at all. She shrugged it off and sat down next to Brady again, although this time she hoped he wouldn't pull a stunt like he'd just done, although she had to admit it was sort of fun. Well at least it was nice to escape the burning heat for a few minutes in the cold water.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes and Mikayla kept thinking about the song she'd heard him play and kept wondering if it was about her. She knew he was crushing on her, but she had no idea that he was actually like really in love with her, if her presumption was correct. It was quite weird how this day had turned out to be, yet she was glad it did. He hadn't even made some flirty comments yet and to be honest she really liked his company.. _am I starting to see him as more than a friend?_ She thought and eventually she decided to ask him about the song.

"Brady can I ask you something?" Mikayla asked.

"Sure go ahead" Brady answered a little surprised that she would ask permission to ask him something.

"That song you played earlier… ehm.. well I was wondering was that.. you know never mind forget I asked"

"you were wondering if that song was about you weren't you?" Brady asked.

"Yes, I know it may sound stupid that I would think something like that.. but it's just that.." Brady cut her off by gently placing his finger on her lips and he slightly moved his head towards hears. "what if it was about you?" he asked somewhat nervous and actually shy.. _So it was about me? He's actually in love with me.. wow.. why do I feel.. happy about that thought? Wait what?_ Before she could finish her thought Brady closed the distance between them and her lips were met by his surprisingly soft ones. At first she was caught of guard, but her eyes closed instantly as she leaned into his lips and surprisingly enough she could feel butterflies cursing through her stomach. _What a day. _However the moment was short lived as Brady pulled away instantly and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that.. but Mikayla was the one to cut him off this time by gently grabbing a hold of the back of his head and closing the distance between them once more. Their eyes closed instantly as she kissed him passionately. They were oblivious to the world around them and the only thing that mattered was them it was like time had stopped at once. Mikayla had never been kissed like this before, it was like he expressed all his love for her in this one kiss with his oh so soft lips and she could feel herself getting lightheaded and grabbed a hold of his hair as he gently placed his arms on her waist.

Brady wanted this moment to never end to be honest neither did Mikayla.. but they eventually had to break apart to catch their breath. "Wow" was all Mikayla could say as Brady leaned his forehead against hers. However Brady had a look of confusion on his face.. "so you do like me now?" He asked softly and she could she the insecurity in his eyes and it broke her heart to see that look. "I guess, it's just that I've never that about it at first, or maybe I have but just pushed it away all this time, let's just say that today might have made me see you in a different light" Mikayla said and she was relieved to see him smiling again. She didn't want to say that she just found out that she might be crazy about him since she'd felt butterflies when he'd kissed her and she had actually started to feel lightheaded during their kiss, but that was maybe too soon to admit..

"Maybe we should be heading back to the castle since my shift has ended a long time ago and my dad might be getting worried.." Mikayla said and went to check on her clothes seeing they had dried. "yeah you're probably right" Brady said and went to gather his guitar. "Oh and Mikayla, I'm really glad you found me here and finally decided to declare your undying love for me" He said with a wink and any other time she would just roll her eyes but this time she actually smiled at his comment. Mikayla put her shorts back on, but held her shirt in her hand. "okay well I was going to give you your shirt back, but I think I'll keep it".

"Oh so you mean that I'll have to go back to the castle without my shirt on and probably explain myself while we get there?" Brady asked, yet he couldn't help but smile. "or you could chase me and see if you can get it back from me" Mikayla said flirtatious and with that ran away. Brady quickly placed his guitar on his back and ran after her, both thinking the exact same thing.. _What a day.._

**_That's it for this one shot! I really hope you guys liked it, and I'll try to come up with a lot of one shots! And I wanted to let you guys know that Torn's new chapter will be up soon, I'm working on it! Please review and let me know what you thought and if you even want me to post more one shots like these:P _**

**_love,_**

**_FR_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the 2th one shot! Firstly I want to thank you all for the kind reviews on my previous one shot! And to answer the question of one of the reviewers, no I'm not a directioner, I simply thought that those lyrics were perfect for that one shot. **

**In this one shot Boomer and Brady are in for a surprise when Mikayla wants them to babysit her little niece. Will they survive or will all hell break loose? Read and find out, I'm really curious as to what you guys will think of this one, and please review! For now Enjoy! **

Xxx

"Alright Boom, let's go!" Brady screamed to his brother while running towards the castle's door, wearing a wetsuit and holding his surfboard in his hand. "I'm right behind you bro!" Boomer replied, also wearing a wetsuit and holding his surfboard in his hand. Both were about to go outside and catch some waves at the beach since the weather was great and there seemed to be a mild wind which would provide them some good waves. However they were stopped in their tracks by Mikayla whom was blocking their way out while holding a baby? Yes she was holding a baby girl in her arms who looked no older than possibly 2 years old. She had quite long brown curls and the same brown eyes as Mikayla. Her tiny arms were wrapped around Mikayla's neck as if she was afraid that she was going to leave her.

"I'm sorry my kings but I need your help.." Mikayla said while receiving weird looks from both Brady and Boomer. "Whoa girl, I thought we agreed to wait a couple of years before starting a family" Brady said with an evident smirk on his face as he winked at her. Mikayla felt the urge to slap him, but decided against it given the little girl, who had yet to be introduced, she was holding in her arms. So instead she just rolled her eyes and paid no further attention to it.

"My kings this is my little niece Chloe and she will be staying with us for a couple of days since my aunt is on some sort of business trip and obviously couldn't take her with her. Therefore my dad offered to let her stay with us for a few days, which also gives us the chance to spend more time with her since we hardly ever see her. However my guard shift is about to start and you guys are my only hope since I can't take her with me".

"Why not? Given the fact that she's family of you and Mason she must be part sasquatch too, I'm pretty sure that she'll catch up on your fighting skills soon enough" Brady said while Mikayla rolled her eyes again and gave him the 'are you kidding me?' look.

"so you want us to babysit your little niece..? Us? We can't even get dressed without the help of our servants! (while saying this, the memories of him trying to get dressed all by himself when they didn't have any money to pay for their servants, haunted him.) how are we supposed to take care of a what.. 2 year old?" Boomer said already stressing out about the thought of babysitting.

"I'm perfectly aware of whom I'm asking this and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to regret it later on, but it was either you guys or Roger. Besides it'll only be fore a couple of hours."

Brady sighed and even though he wasn't happy to do this and certainly wasn't ready to do this, he knew it was their turn to do something for Mikayla in return of her hard work for them. She worked for them every single day and never had she asked them for a favour. "come on Boom, it's only for a couple of hours, we can handle that right?" Although Brady wasn't so sure about that either. Before Boomer could cut in and give him a piece of his mind, Mikayla had already pulled them into a one arm hug and started thanking them for doing this. "Thank you so much, here are all the supplies you will need to take care of her and her crib is in the guest room." Mikayla said while handing Boomer a backpack, which appeared to have come out of nowhere since neither one of them had seen her carry it, filled with diapers, clothes, some toys, a teddy bear, her pacifier and a sippy cup. While Boomer studied the contents of the backpack, Mikayla tried to hand Chloe over to Brady which didn't go without trouble. As soon as Mikayla tried to hand her over, the little girl started to scream while she tried to maintain her hold on Mikayla.

Brady seemed hesitant at first but eventually he gently grabbed the little girl out of Mikayla's arms and succeeded. Even tough she still didn't want to let go of her at first, he managed to get a hold of her and tried to maintain that hold as she was trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Again thank you so much, but please don't make me regret coming to you for help". Mikayla said while giving Chloe a kiss and after that she quickly explained some other things, like when she needed to eat and get to bed and after that she left for her guard shift.

Xxx

Boomer looked like he was about to attack Brady when Mikayla left them to babysit and if it weren't for Brady holding the girl, he would have. "How could you say that?! We don't know anything about taking care of a… ugh.. mini person!" Boomer half screamed.

"Okay firstly I think the correct term is toddler and secondly Mikayla has never asked us for a favour, don't you think it's time to show some gratitude for her work?

"says the one who wanted her to take her with her into the jungle" Boomer mumbled incoherently.

"what was that?"

"Nothing,.. you're probably right. However I think the main reason as to why you are doing this is to get onto Mikayla's good side and go out with her, please correct me if I'm wrong" Boomer said slightly less angry than before while Brady tried to deny what Boomer had just said.. although he didn't get very far as they both knew that Boomer had in fact been telling the truth. "Okay that is so not.. so not.. ugh fine you might be partly correct". Brady admitted both of them only then noticing that Chloe had fallen quiet as she was now closely observing them.

That was until a sound erupted from the little girl and a smell so awful that they felt like they would pass out, filled their noses.

The brothers exchanged panicked glances to one another as they both knew what this meant.

"Oh shit" Brady and Boomer said simultaneously

"Okay you take her" Brady said while trying to hand the girl to Boomer, who didn't want anything to do with this situation, "Oh no, you do it bro, I'm not touching her while her diaper is full of her own poop!" Boomer said with a disgusted look on his face, whilst Brady looked panicked.

"How am I supposed to know how to change a poop diaper, it's not like I had time to practice!" Brady replied while trying to hand her to Boomer again, still without any luck. "You had plenty of time to practice in your dreams of your 'future family' with Mikayla, you should have paid more attention then.."

"ha-ha very funny Boom, well if you're not going to help me can you at least give me the bag?" Brady asked.

Boomer handed him the backpack and followed him upstairs, wanting to see how his brother was going to solve this and in the meantime wanting to get changed out of his wetsuit, since he wouldn't be needing it today. When they entered their room Boomer grabbed some clean shorts and a clean t shirt while Brady placed Chloe on his bed as he searched the bag for a new diaper and some wipes. When he found them, Boomer had already changed into his clean clothes and Brady asked him to watch Chloe for a second so that he could get changed as well.

Boomer sat down to watch her and while doing so she opened her mouth and started to scream again, clearly not comfortable sitting there in her own poop, but then again who would be? He did his best to calm the crying girl down as Brady changed into a pair of shorts and a plain grey button up shirt with some sneakers. He also placed a black necklace with dog tags around his neck.

"Okay let's do this" Brady said while taking in a deep breath. He picked her up together with the new diaper and the wipes and took her to the bathroom where he stripped her of her clothes and disposed of the dirty diaper and started the shower. As soon as she was under the shower she welcomed the warm water on her tiny body and immediately stopped crying and a smile appeared on her face instead.

"How did you do that?" Boomer asked in awe as he looked at the now smiling girl. "Not a clue, but let's hope she stays this way".

After a few minutes in which Brady had succeeded in cleaning her completely he turned off the shower and wrapped her into a bit towel. While wrapped in the towel, Brady carried her back into their bedroom and placed her on his bed where he could get her into a clean diaper and her clothes. He managed to get the new diaper on her and her shorts, however he wasn't having any luck with putting her shirt back on as she was too occupied with getting his necklace from his neck.

"Pwetty pwetty, I want" she kept saying as she kept trying to get a hold of his necklace.

"Oh no you can't have my necklace." Brady said while trying to pry her tiny hands off of his necklace, however while doing so her bottom lip started to quiver and tears threatened to fall again. "Oh this doesn't look good Bro." Boomer said afraid that she might start crying again.

"Well she can't have it Boom." Brady replied whilst he was still trying to pry her hands away, still without any luck. She was about to start crying again and Boomer's panicked expression returned while Brady let out a heavy sigh. "Okay Chloe, you know what?" this seemed to get her attention since she looked at Brady. "You can wear my necklace for today, after we put your shirt on, how does that sound?".

"Yaayy" Chloe said happily while she started clapping.

Without any further problems Brady managed to put her shirt back on and after that her red converse. He kept his promise and placed his black necklace around her tiny neck and couldn't help but think how cut it looked on her. Even tough it was way too big for her. She smiled from ear to ear while saying "Chloe pwetty!". That's when another sound, this time without any consequences for their noses, erupted from the girl. She looked down at her tummy. "Hungwy." She said while Brady placed her on the ground and took her tiny hand in his bigger one and grabbed the bag again. "let's get the servants to make you some food." Brady said while she was trying to hold onto Boomer's hand as well.

"I think she's starting to like us Boom."

"I'm not so sure about that, I think she's starting to like You and to be honest, I'm fine with that!" Boomer said while they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Chloe hungwy." Is what Chloe kept saying until they reached the kitchen and it became clear that she'd be getting some food. The servants prepared 2 sandwiches for her and filled her sippy cup with juice and in the meantime Brady sat her down at the table, however they didn't have a high chair for her so he decided to sit her down on the couch instead.

After she ate the sandwiches faster than neither one of them would have guessed a little girl like her would have, she decided that it was time to play. "let's go play" Chloe said while showing them a sweet and innocent smile.

"You know we could take her to the beach, since that was our original plan for today anyway." Brady said and Boomer seemed content with this idea too, although they wouldn't be catching any waves today. They changed their sneaker for a pair of flip flops, grabbed a big towel and the backpack and headed to the beach.

While on the beach Brady couldn't help but admit that he was actually starting to like this little girl. In some ways you could definitely see that she was related to Mikayla, at least he knew where she got her temper from. Boomer however was still not used to the situation and tried to not get involved too much since he was afraid that she would start screaming again. So he laid down on a towel instead and enjoyed the heat of the sun while his brother was off chasing after the little girl.

Brady had to catch his breath for a second, _man this girl is fast_ he thought while Chloe stood there impatiently waiting for him to chase her again. "Come on Bwady, you have to catch me.." she said while Brady tried to figure out how she'd figured out what his name was..

Eventually he caught her and threw her over his shoulder and started running back towards Boomer who seemed to have fallen asleep. A devious grin appeared on his face as he came up with a plan. "Chloe how would you like to have a little fun?" he whispered quietly so only Chloe would hear and Boomer wouldn't wake up. "yes fun fun!" she said and Brady's grin got even wider. He grabbed a little bucket which they had brought with them and together with Chloe he filled it with water out of the sea and just a tiny bit of seaweed.

They walked back to where Boomer was sleeping and Brady whispered something to Chloe and after he said this she emptied the bucket filled with seawater on Boomer's face and quickly let go of the bucket. Boomer quickly sat up as he was rudely woken up by someone throwing a bucket of water on him. "Dude!" he screamed whilst Brady pointed towards the little girl who sat next to Boomer squealing with laughter . "She did it!" Brady said, however Chloe pointed her little finger towards Brady, putting the blame on him. _That's one devious little girl_ Brady thought, however his thought's were interrupted when Boomer tackled him to the ground and to make matters worse, Chloe saw this as the opportunity to jump on top of him as well.

He threw Boomer off of him not so gently and gathered Chloe in his arms when standing up.

"I think it's time to start heading back to the castle" Brady said while trying to gather all their stuff with one arm. Boomer agreed on this and helped him get everything they brought with them and within minutes they were heading back towards the castle.

Back at the castle Boomer settled himself on the couch with on of his videogames while Brady brought the girl to bed, since it was time for her too sleep, even tough she clearly didn't agree on this. Brady changed her into her pj's which consisted of a pair of black sweatpants and a pink shirt which said 'No Regrets' and not to forget his necklace which she still didn't want to give up on.

However when he tried to lay her in her crib in the guest room the screaming started again and Brady was at loss of what to do. He tried every single way of trying to get her to sleep but they didn't help. After 10 minutes of non stop screaming and Chloe not wanting to let go of him when he tried to lower her into the crib, he went to his own bedroom and laid her down on his bed while he laid down next to her. He did the only thing he left he could come up with and that was singing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow__  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes__  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
Here is the place where I love you._

Her crying had died down and without him noticing she had snuggled closer to him and within the minute she was sound asleep.

Xxx

Mikayla walked into the throne room with her dad hot on her heals, he seemed a bit angry that she had let the kings babysit Chloe, however Mikayla kept trying to convince them that everything was fine and that the kings probably did fine. That's when she spotted Boomer sitting on the couch with no sign of Brady and Chloe. _Oh god what have they done, where is she? _"Boomer would you care to tell us where your brother and Chloe are? Please tell me you didn't lose them" She said while her dad looked infuriated.

"Oh he's upstairs trying to get her to sleep". Boomer said and both Mikayla and Mason let out a sigh of relief which they didn't know they had been holding in. "see dad I told you everything would be fine".

"I don't believe it until I see it with my own eyes" Mason said and with that him and Mikayla walked upstairs to see how Brady was handling the situation. However they were surprised to find the guest bedroom empty. Mikayla walked into the king's bedroom and was pleasantly surprised by the sight in front of her.

"Dad, get the camera now!" She said when Mason was about to walk into the room.

"why what's going on?"

"I think you want to see this". Mikayla said while her dad took in the sight in front of him and couldn't help but smile. There on Brady's bed laid Chloe fast asleep snuggled up against Brady's chest. Brady appeared to be sound asleep too. "they make quite the couple don't you think?" Mikayla said while trying really hard not to laugh. "He'll never hear the end of this" Mason said while leaving to get the camera.

Mikayla gently kissed Brady on his cheek while whispering a soft "Thank you" and covered them with a blanket as Mason captured the moment. Brady would be in for a surprise when he would find probably about a 100 copies of this picture throughout the castle.

**That's it for this one shot, what did you think? Please review and let me know what you thought of it!**

**Love,**

**FR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back with my 3rd one shot and a 4****th**** idea has been formed already! Firstly I want to thank all of you that have reviewed, thank you so much! So this one is about how I would have wanted the evil king episode to have ended. I hope you like it and please review and let me know what you thought! For now enjoy!**

Xxx

Black, that's the only colour visible in the air above Kinkow. The darkness had made his entrance again when the whole islands had fallen silent after nightfall. The moon high up in the air serving as the only light source as it's light reflects on the sea water below. The wind howls like a wolf as the waves are crashing against the rocks sitting at the bottom of a cliff.

The wind is blowing through the hair of a raven haired young man standing on top of that same cliff, deep in thought. This isn't just any raven haired young man standing on top of that cliff, it is one of the kings of the island, Brady. His brow is furrowed and his mind is on overdrive as he keeps thinking about the events which have taken place only a couple of hours before. In those past events he has been kissed by Mikayla, something he had wished for so long and had thought of as impossible.

**Flashback **

_The sound of two swords clashing against each other echoed throughout the evil king's castle. (__**Boomer does have a sword this time). **_

_Two brothers faced each other, swords in their hand ready to strike again. Hours before no one would have guessed that this would be happening, let alone that those two would ever have to face each other like this even though it's against their will. They shouldn't have to fight against each other, they're brothers, twin brothers. No matter what had happened and what the outcome of all of this would be, they'll always be that; brothers. Even tough one of them probably can't remember any of that at the moment since someone had decided to slam a thorn in his butt which made him act like the way he's acting right now, and grew the horrible facial hair. _

_His brother however was determined to bring his old brother back, his real brother. The real Brady._

_Boomer pauses his attack and tries to talk some sense into him again. "Okay man listen, I'm sorry for saying I was better than you, that favourite king poll wasn't even real! We're in this thing together like we've always been! You've got to snap out of it man" Boomer said, however Brady ignored him and swung his sword at him again instead. This time Boomer's sword flew out of his hand and Brady threw him to the ground. Brady was ready to make the final blow and finish him off when Mikayla finally decided to step in and make her move. She knew what had to be done to break the spell, although she wasn't sure if it would actually work. _

_Brady's sword moved towards Boomer whom in turn held his arm out in front of him to shield him off hoping it would somehow protect him._

_Boomer was prepared for an impact and was surprised when none came. He looked up to see Mikayla stop Brady's sword in midair and do the unthinkable. _

_She gently grabbed a hold of his face and kissed him, which led to the clattering sound of the king's rings falling to the ground, cause Brady was so surprised by her sudden move that he lost his grip on them. Mikayla pulled away looking uneasy whereas Brady seemed to be back to normal again without his facial hair. _

"_Wow Mikayla you just… why did you?.. and that was a…hey th.. hey there girl.." Brady stammered still shocked by what had just happened, however instead of saying something in return she just ran back to her original spot. _

_**End flashback**_

Brady still didn't want to believe that she had only kissed him to break the spell he was under, it had to mean something right? He didn't know what to believe anymore, was it a real kiss or wasn't it? Did se actually like kissing him or was it really just like she said for the love of Kinkow? Her last words, when he pretended to be evil again to get her to kiss him another time, keep playing through his head. "You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want me to kiss you again Brady". But that's the thing, he doesn't know how, he simply doesn't know how to act around her anymore.

Whenever he's around Mikayla, his heart skips a view beats and his body starts to tingle. He hides behind a wall of his flirty comments, simply cause he didn't and still doesn't know how to act around her. He loved the way she mad him and still makes him feel. However he doesn't know if she will ever feel that way about him. She won't if he keeps coming at her with his flirty comments that's for sure. He wants to be able to talk to her like a normal person and pay attention to her and not just her looks, which he'd already promised he would.

He balls his fists as he tries very hard not to scream in frustration. This whole situation is stressing him out, especially since Mikayla doesn't know the truth about his actual feelings for her. Of course she knows that he's been crushing on her ever since he first laid eyes on her. However Brady doubts that she actually knows how much he truly loves her. The wind has gotten stronger and every now and then a single raindrop falls from the sky. Brady shivers unconsciously, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come out here while only wearing a sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. He pays no further attention to it as he returns to his previous thoughts and sighsheavily. "if only you knew Mikayla" he said more to himself, that's why he wasn't expecting to get an reply from her. "If only I knew what Brady?"

Xxx

Mikayla should actually be asleep at the time being like everyone else. However somehow she is unable to. No matter how hard she tries, she can't fall asleep. Not after everything that has happened that day. Only a couple of hours ago she'd kissed king Brady, something she'd never thought she'd do. Although she keeps telling herself it was only to break the spell he was under, she keeps wondering if maybe… just maybe she'd wanted to kiss him too. She remembers reading something in the great book a long time ago about breaking a spell by kissing that person. However the words that stayed with her all those years are: 'true love kisses are able to break a spell that has a person under it's power'. She hadn't thought about these words for a long time, until now. She refuses to believe that only a true love kiss is the key to breaking a spell. Or is it? Could it be that she actually likes him? She can't deny the fact that during the 'kiss' she'd actually felt something, even though she paid no attention to it at that time. She had felt it, yet somehow she can't explain what that something is. Every time she thinks about the kiss she can fell the softness of his lips all over again and somehow this time she longs to feel his soft lips against hers again.

_Wait what? Get yourself together Mikayla! _She said to herself, yet the longing was still there. _Seriously what is wrong with me? I don't like him like that… do I? _she wasn't so sure anymore.

"No I don't like him… ugh he annoys me all the time with his flirty comments and goofy behaviour. _Although he has some good qualities as well, like when he risked his life to save me after I pushed him off that geyser and was thrown onto a small ledge of a cliff. He's showed me that, behind those flirty comments and his goofy behaviour, actually lies a brave, kind, funny and compassionate person. I just wish he would show me those qualities more often. _

_But still this doesn't mean that I like him does it?_ _No how can I even think like that, I don't like him… _although a little voice in the back of her head keeps reminding her of three particular words; 'true love kisses'. She tried not to think about it, however was unable to do so and eventually got up and went for a walk. That always calms her down even if it's in the middle of the night.

She left the castle and was greeted by a strong wind that chilled her to the bone, however she just pulled her hoodie closer to her body and kept walking until she reached the beach. She always goes to the beach whenever she needs some space or needs to clear her head, like this time. the way the waves are crashing against the rocks time after time seems to have a calming effect on her and even if it's just for a minute, she seems to forget about a certain raven haired king. That is until she's pulled back to earth by a few raindrops landing on her face. _It's just a bit of rain Mikayla it won't do you any harm._ She mumbles to herself.

She looks around her to make sure that no one had seen her leave the castle at this hour and followed her. She finds no one there, that is until… _wait a minute is that? _On top of a cliff by the beach seems to be standing a certain boy whom looks oddly familiar.. she squishes her eyes together to get a better look of him and that's when she recognises him. Of course he looks familiar…. It's Brady.. _why would he be out here at this hour? Well guess there's only one way to find out_. Although she's not sure if she's actually ready to face him yet after what has happened and has been bothering her for hours now. Since she isn't sure about her 'feelings' for him yet. _Oh well it's now or never._ She mumbles and starts walking into the direction that'll lead her to Brady.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, she reaches the top of the cliff where Brady is still standing deep in thought while gazing over the sea. He doesn't seem to notice her presence and that's a good thing, cause it'll give Mikayla some extra time to decide what she's going to say to him. _I've never seen him so calm and quiet, something must be bothering him. Although I have a feeling it might be the same thing that's bothering me. _

Brady sighs heavily and Mikayla was afraid that he was going to turn around and see her. However he said something that confused her and at first she wasn't sure if she'd heard it correctly, but she had. "If only you knew Mikayla" is what he said. A now confused and curious Mikayla decides to maker her presence known. " If only I knew what Brady?"

Xxx

Brady jumped into the air when Mikayla spoke up unexpectedly. "Mikayla, hey… eh… what are you doing out here at this hour?" Brady stammered, not quite wanting to answer her question. "Well I could ask you the exact same thing, although I have a feeling it might have something to do with what happened between us earlier today, am I right?".

"What?... pff no… of course not… I just wanted to get some air". Brady said whereas Mikayla gave him a look that said 'I don't believe it for a second'. "Come on Brady you and I both know that's not true". Mikayla says and Brady shifts on his feet, looking slightly uncomfortable. To be honest that's the first time she's ever seen him look uncomfortable. She slowly starts to walk closer to him until they're only a few feet apart. "Come on Brady just tell me what's really going on her. And you haven't answered my question either.. If only I knew what?"

Brady takes a deep breath and knows that there's no turning back anymore, he has to tell her. "Okay.. fine, I came here because I can't stop thinking about what happened earlier today, about our… kiss. Although I know you only kissed me to break the spell, I just can't stop thinking about it and hope that maybe there's a chance that you did it for another reason too." Brady said while gently taking her hands in his. Neither one of them noticing that it had actually started to rain by now. The wind has gotten stronger and large raindrops are falling from the sky. Brady takes another deep breath before continuing. "The truth is Mikayla… I love you".

Mikayla is shocked to hear this and actually wasn't expecting this at all, a crush yeah she knew about that but him actually being in love with her? She had no clue about that. _Does he really love me? I can't believe it._ Somehow her heart had skipped a view beats when he said this and that had never happened before whenever she was around Brady. Could it be? "Look I know this may jeopardize our friendship, but I can't hold it in anymore. _I've never seen him like this, so calm and honest and serious. Maybe there's a great king hidden inside of him after all. I have to admit that he looks cute like this.. _Mikayla's legs are starting to feel like jelly. _What is happening? He's never had this kind of effect on me. _All of a sudden the sky opens up and the rain starts to fall down even harder, soaking them both within seconds. However this doesn't stop Brady and he continues.

"Mikayla you have to understand that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, not even becoming king of this great island together with Boomer. Being with you is what makes it so much better. Whenever I'm around you my heart skips a few beats and my body starts to tingle. I.. however he was stopped by Mikayla's lips being pressed against his. At first he was blown away by it and too shocked that he actually forgot to kiss her back. However he soon recovered and what should have been a small kiss, soon turned into a passionate one. Mikayla feels the same thing again that she felt while kissing him earlier this day. She hadn't paid attention to it earlier this day but now she was and she could feel something in her stomach that she'd never felt before. _so this is what getting butterflies feels like._ Her legs are still shaking and her heart is beating like crazy. Much too soon for both their liking they have to break apart to catch their breath. "Mikayla I don't understand, what does this mean?" Brady asks with a confused expression. "Brady that was the sweetest this anyone has ever said to me, and I came out her for a reason too. The truth is I have been thinking about what happened today too and I was confused."

"confused about what?"

"whether I feel the same way about you or not, see I remembered reading something in the great book a long time ago, and there's something in particular that I remembered and that's the phrase that only true love kisses can break a spell that hold's someone under it's power. At first I didn't believe it cause I thought that I didn't like you, but I guess you've proven me wrong." Mikayla said whereas a big smile appeared on Brady's face. "so this.. but he wasn't able to finish his sentence cause Mikayla cut him off.. "I wasn't finished yet.. I don't know how or what happened but just now when you told me you loved me, it was like my heart stopped for a second and my legs started shaking like crazy and that's never happened to me before.. you have never had this kind of effect on me before Brady. You were so honest and pure, there is this whole different side of you that I've always liked and I wish you would so that side more often. You're brave, kind, compassionate, funny those are the qualities I seek in a guy and you've proven to me that you possess those qualities Brady"

"So what does this mean Mikayla?..." Brady stammered still trying to comprehend what she'd just said.

"I.. think I'm.. falling for you.." Mikayla said while staring into his eyes. Both are soaked from the rain, yet no one pays any attention to it as she could feel herself getting lost into his hazel eyes that seemed to light up by the light of the moon. "you have no idea how much this means to me Mikayla" Brady said softly before leaning closer until their lips touched again. This time he kissed here with even more passion then before as their lips seemed to match perfectly. She moved her arms around his neck and grabbed a hold of his hair as she pulled him even closer to her. His hands found their way around her waist and their body's pressed against each other. Mikayla's heart was racing so fast against her ribs that it was actually starting to hurt and her knees felt weak. If it weren't for Brady holding onto her she would probably collapse. _I can't believe how his kiss is making me feel, it's like I'm high. How has this happened so fast? _

After a few minutes both had to break apart again, yet not letting go of each other. "I think I've learned something today". Mikayla says while leaning her forehead against his. "and what's that?"

" A true love kiss was the key to breaking the spell, I just didn't know it yet".

**And that's the end for this one shot. I hoped you guys liked it and please review and let me know what you thought? Was the ending right? Cause I was having mixed feelings whether this was a good ending or not. But anyway thanks for reading and until next time!**

**Love, **

**FR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back already with the 4****th**** one shot of Living like kings quick huh?:) . This idea got into my head and I had to write it, and to be honest I think it worked out pretty well. Although this was a tough one to write, you'll probably fine out why when you read it. I'd like to thank all of you that have left a review, thank you so much! For now enjoy and please review and let me know what you thought!**

Xxx

_What a wonderful life,_

_For as long as you've been at my side,_

_And I want you to know,_

_I'll miss you so,_

_And though our days come to an end,_

_Know I'll never love like this again,_

_What a wonderful life_

_A wonderful life…_

3 years, it has been exactly 3 years now since Brady was cut out of Mikayla's life. 3 long agonising years in which she had to live without the man she loved so much. Rudely taken away from her. Not a single day went by where Mikayla didn't think of him. His beautiful face with his sweet loving smile. His hazel eyes where she got lost in every time she looked in them. The way his eyes lit up whenever he smiled and the way they sparkled so full of life and love… for her…

Not a single day went by when Mikayla didn't miss him. She missed him with whole her heart. She missed him every single day and it hurt. It hurt that she had to miss his smile, his touch, his kisses and just him being there with her every day. She didn't want to go to sleep, because the next day she would wake up and realise that he was gone and never coming back, all over again. Her life feels empty without his presence in it. Coming home to the castle every day and not to have him waiting for her with his trademark smile still pained her. She used to come home to that sight, he would always be awaiting. She had a spark of hope in the first few days. You could say she was in denial. She was convinced that he would hug her and tell her that everything was going to be just fine, and that he was never going to leave her. However she was let down every time. eventually reality sank in and she realised that he was truly gone and not coming back. Overall she had to be strong, not just for herself.

_I never knew what it was to be alone, no_

_Cause you were always there for me, _

_You were always there waiting._

_And now I'll come home and I miss your face so,_

_Smiling down on me,_

_I close my eyes to see,_

Whenever Mikayla closes her eyes, memories of her and Brady play out behind her eyes. It's like watching a movie, a movie about her and Brady. She is thankful for the beautiful memories she has of him. That's how he still lives within her, in those memories where they were still together. Even though they had been through a lot together, in the end they would always be there for each other and love each other no matter what. However all good things must come to an end they say. She will cherish those memories forever and carry them with her.

Xxx

Mikayla finds herself sitting in the grass, surrounded by rocks. Although these rocks aren't mean to for example sit on whenever you're tired. These rocks are meant to bring back memories. Some good and other bad, but in the end you will always have a memory of that person that'll make you smile even though you may feel empty inside. These rocks are meant to remind you of a certain person, a loved one. Rocks with birthday's and names carved into them. Some may think it's a sad place to come to, however Mikayla comes her every now and then. Especially on this day, because this is the day. The day that she lost her beloved and supposed to be husband. On this day exactly 3 years ago, she lost the love of her life. That's the reason for her sitting in front of a certain big rock surrounded by flowers as we speak. Somehow she feels closer to him whenever she comes to visit him. It's almost like he is actually with her again.

The wind picks up and the sky is darkening, indicating that it's going to start raining any time now. The wind howls, almost as if it's feeling Mikayla's grief and sadness. It hardly ever rains on Kinkow, however there is one day out of the whole year where you can be certain that it will. It's happened twice on this particular day already in the past couple of years and this will be the third time. It's like Kinkow cries for it's lost king on this day by letting in rain.

Tears are slowly falling from Mikayla's eyes and rolling down her cheeks as she tries her best to stay strong, although to no avail as only more tears keep on coming. She looks at the rock in front of her trough her tear filled vision as she read's the familiar inscription.

_Here lies Brady Mitchel Parker_

_July 9 1991- April 21 2013 _

_Beloved son, brother, lover and king of Kinkow_

_Loss of a true hero_

'_Brady parker,_

_You thought us many things in life what we would have to do_

_But you never taught us how to cope _

_With the hurt of losing you'_

More tears kept falling from Mikayla's eyes as she read the oh so familiar inscription again. A true hero, that he was. He died protecting Kinkow and more importantly he died protecting her. That's what had hunted Mikayla for months, the blame she put on her. If only it had been her that day then Brady would still be alive. But she was past that now, knowing it had happened for a reason. He had given his life for her.

**3 years ago.**

Everything was peaceful that day. The sun was shining and the birds sang their daily songs. Mikayla was curled up against Brady's strong and muscled chest, both still asleep. They had been together for a couple of years as a couple now and even though they were still only 21 years old, they already had wedding plans. Brady couldn't wait for her to be his queen, the queen of Kinkow. She made him smile every day, not even his brother could do that and he'd always been his best friend. He was sure of it, she was the one for him.

Mikayla was the first to wake up as Brady was still asleep. This happened occasionally, she would wake up before him and simply stare at his sleeping face. This time was one of those times again. She enjoys watching him while he's still sleeping cause she can take in his beauty. He always looks so cute and peaceful when he sleeps and a lot younger than he actually is. She gently moved some stray hairs out of his face and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. At the touch of her lips against his a smile appeared on his face and his arm tightened around her waist. "hmm good morning beautiful" he mumbled while gently kissing the crook of her neck before kissing her passionately. No matter how long they'd been together, he could still drive her crazy with his kiss. She would still have butterflies every time he kissed her and her knees still went weak. It was like she fell in love with him all over again whenever he kissed her.

"Good morning your majesty." She joked while pushing him out of her bed and he landed on the ground with a thud. "Oh you've done it now girl" Brady said with a smirk before making an attempt to grab her. However she was prepared for this and ran out of the room with him chasing after her. It wasn't until they'd reached the throne room that Brady caught her and picked her up before kissing her again. They were both lost into the kiss until they were snapped out of it by someone clearing his throat.

Brady broke the kiss and looked around to see whom had disturbed them, that's when he spotted both Mason and his brother Boomer looking at them. Mason had long since gotten past his 'hatred' towards him for dating his daughter. He'd never actually hated him, he just didn't want him to date his daughter, not just him but any guy. That was until he saw how good he was for his daughter and how happy he made her.

"Dude do you have to do that in front of us?" Boomer said clearly annoyed by them running into the throne room and kissing each other. It wasn't really that he was annoyed by the couple, he was just a little jealous, since his brother could be together with his girlfriend all the time and his lived all the way in Chicago. "oh you mean this?" Brady asked before capturing Mikayla's lips with his again. "ugh I'm out of here.." Boomer said while walking towards the stairs. "Brady don't be so mean towards you brother.." Mikayla said whereas Brady just smiled. "relax he's just grumpy cause I get to kiss my girlfriend and he has to wait another 3 weeks to do so."

"Am not! Can you two at least put some clothes on?" Boomer asked while he climbed the stairs. Mikayla and Brady only then realising that they were indeed still in their pyjama's. "yeah we should probably do that" Mikayla said as they followed Boomer up the stairs to get dressed.

Brady got dressed as soon as he could while he talked to Boomer about his wedding plans. That was until their bedroom door flew open and in came a distressed looking Mason. "My Kings… the castle is under attack by the Tarantula's.." He said while Boomer and Brady's eyes got huge. They both grabbed a machete and were about to run out of their room when Mason stopped them. "My kings, for your own safety it's probably better if you two stay up her" Mason said in the hope they would listen to them, however stubborn as they were Brady and Boomer didn't want to hear it. "No Mason we're coming with you, this is our fight too. We learned how to fight for a reason, so we'd be able to save and defend our island. We're coming with you, whether you like it or not". Mason gave in, knowing he wouldn't be able to talk them out of it. "okay fine, but please be careful" Mason said while Brady and Boomer gave a quick nod before going after Mason towards the plaza were the Tarantula's were attacking the castle. Mikayla joined Brady at his side also holding a machete in her hand. They exchanged glances, no words needed to be said as they knew what they were both thinking. _I love you so much and we'll get out of this._

The fight was an unfair one to begin with seeing as they were outnumbered even though all their guards were helping them in this fight. Everyone was holding up quite well against the many tarantula persons. Mikayla and Mason had soon knocked down a couple of Tarantula's and so had Boomer and Brady. They were actually starting to think that they could win this fight, even though it wasn't over just yet. That was until it happened. Mikayla was fighting off two Tarantula persons and therefore couldn't see the third one sneaking up on her, ready to strike. Brady however did see it and ran towards her as fast as he could while screaming her name. "Mikayla look out!" he screamed and just as the Tarantula person brought his sword down, Brady jumped in front of it taking the blow. The sword went through him and he immediately collapsed to the ground as blood started pouring from the wound. "No Brady!" Mikayla screamed as she saw what had happened and immediately stabbed the Tarantula person whom had stabbed her boyfriend.

Mason and Boomer were outraged as they saw what had happened and with this new found strength took down most of the remaining Tarantula's whereas the guards took care of the other ones, filled with rage and out for revenge for what they'd done to their king. "Oh god Brady no, this can't be happening, this isn't happening" Mikayla rattled while she applied pressure on his wound, even though he'd already lost a lot of blood. A sob escaped her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Brady no, don't you die on me, please, I love you Brady… I love you.." she cried while Brady looked up at her through half closed eyes, already losing this battle. Mikayla was soon joined by her father and Boomer who took in the sight of Brady. Immediately seeing how bad it was. Mason laid a comforting hand on his daughters shoulder as he was too fighting against his tears. Brady had been like a son to him and his daughter loved him so dearly, he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Boomer was loosing his battle of fighting his tears as they now streamed down his face as he was pleading with his brother to stay with them. Brady could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier until he'd reached the point where he couldn't even feel the pain anymore. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, although no words seemed to come out.

Mikayla grabbed his hand and stroked his cheek with her other hand. "Sstt it's going to be okay, you're okay to be okay". Even though she knew he clearly wasn't. "Mikayla" her dad started, however Mikayla cut him off not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. "No stop it, he can't die! He won't die, there has to be something we can do right? Right?!" Mikayla half screamed whereas her dad and Boomer looked at her sympathetically. A puddle of blood had formed on the ground beneath Brady's body, and was only getting bigger. "Mi.. Mikayla.." Brady said with his last summoned strength. The 3 of them immediately looked down at him while Mikayla strengthened her grip on his hand. He swallowed hard before continuing.. " I.. Love you Kayla.. so much.." "I know Brady, I love you too, I always will.. " she replied while even more tears streamed down her face and landed on Brady.. " And Boomer.. please.. don't destroy the island" he said while trying to lighten the mood. "I will Bro, I will" "please take good.. care of them Mason.." Brady said, even though it was getting harder for him to speak. "I will my king" Mason said not able to fight his tears anymore as they now fell freely.

Mikayla captured his lips again for a brief moment, not wanting to suck the oxygen out of him, which he needed. " I love you so much, I'll never love like this again.. I'll never love anyone again as much as I love you.." Mikayla said as Brady smiled at her, the sparkle of life now disappearing from his eyes, as they were starting to close again. She kissed him one more time and he mumbled another "I love you" before his eyes closed entirely, for good. One last sigh escaped his lips and that's when he fell silent. Heartbreaking sobs were coming from Mikayla as she laid her head on his chest, not caring that she would get his blood all over her. She could feel both her dad's and Boomer's warm hands on her shoulder as they pulled her into a hug. All three of them crying for the loss of their beloved Brady.

**Present time**

The feeling of a warm hand on her shoulder is what pulled her back to reality and she found Boomer standing next to her while holding onto the hand of a little girl. "I thought I'd find you here" Boomer said kindly as she took the little girl in her arms. "I can't believe it has been 3 years already.." Mikayla replied while the little girl laid her head on her shoulder, feeling the distress of both her mother and her uncle. "I know right.. 'sigh' I still miss him every single minute, however he didn't leave us empty handed" Boomer replied while pointing to the little girl in Mikayla's arms. Yes this little girl was in fact Mikayla's daughter, Brooklyn.

Brooklyn Michelle Parker. Mikayla had chosen to take Brady's last name. she found out that she that was pregnant of Brady a few weeks after he'd passed away. That was the best gift anyone could have given her, even though she was saddened that Brady would never get to see his child. Brooklyn now almost 3 years old, looked exactly like her father. She had Mikayla's long brown curls, and that was probably the only thing she resembles of her mother. She has the same hazel eyes which light up every time she smiles, just the way her father's did. Her eyes sparkle with the same sparkle that once filled Brady's eyes. At first it had hurt Mikayla that she resembled her dad so much, but eventually she saw it as a blessing. This way she still carried him with her.

Brady had once told her some baby names he came up with, however at that time she was annoyed by him and his immature behaviour. One of those names was Brooklyn and even at that time she'd liked the name, that's why she'd decided to name her that. She also wanted to use his middle name, only she had to use a girl version of it and that's how Brooklyn Michelle was born. She was the sweetest and funniest little girl ever, some qualities she'd definitely taken over from her dad. Someday when she's older Mikayla will finally be able to tell her about her father and what kind of man he was. What kind of hero he was.

Mikayla stands up and glances and Brady's gravestone one more time before turning around and the 3 of them make their way back to the castle. Each of them holding onto one of Brooklyn's hands.

She'd promised she would never love anyone as much as she'd loved him, however she'd broken that promise. She loves Brooklyn with whole her heart and she knows Boomer does too. No matter what life has in store for them, she'll always remember him and love him. He may be out of sight, but not out of mind. Brady parker will never be gone. He'll live on in their hearts forever.

**And that's it for this one shot, what did you think? Please review and let me know what you thought! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon again.**

**Love,**

**FR**


	5. Chapter 5 (Part I)

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile since my last update and for that I'm deeply sorry. Okay so this idea popped into my head randomly and I think that you can make up that I was in a giggly mood (or however you say that) when writing the first part and I have no idea how you guys will react to it. This one is probably going to be a two part shot therefore this being the first part and depending on your review I'll continue this one and post the second part as well, sorry for being so mean:p Anyway enjoy and please review and let me know what you thought.**

Xxx

"Okay I would love to know the story behind this one!" Mikayla said while trying very hard to stifle her laughter. Brady's face turned a colour of bright red upon seeing the picture of a six years old version of himself in an oversized pink dress displayed on his laptop. He opened his mouth to answer her question, but closed it again when Mikayla couldn't hold her laugh in anymore.

This didn't help him at all. It was one thing that she'd seen picture, but to have her burst out in laughter as well only made him feel more ashamed. Normally he loves to hear the sound of her laugh, because it always lightens his mood and makes his heart skip a few beats but not this time.

They've gotten a lot closer over the past couple of months, to the point where they would easily consider each other best friends. Brady realised that his flirty comments and his obnoxious behaviour were getting him nowhere and nearly destroyed his friendship with Mikayla, when he had forbidden poetry on the island just because he was jealous of his brother hanging out with Mikayla. That was the turning point. He'd promised both Mikayla and himself before that had even happened that he would try and stop with all the flirty comments. It was time to fulfil that promis. He would try and start paying more attention to her and not just her looks. Seeing how that day when he'd banned poetry off the island nearly destroyed their friendship, he finally realised that it was time to change if he didn't want history to repeat itself.

It had been hard at first but his friendship with Mikayla meant a lot to him and he wouldn't risk losing her again. After a while it got easier for him to be around her without stating out how her hair shone so beautifully in the sunlight. Even though he would still think that, because his feelings towards her hadn't changed at all. He had only learned how to keep those thoughts to himself. Every now and then he would still mock her with one of his annoying comments but now it was more in a playful way.

"Okay do you want to know the story or not?" Brady said while trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. "Okay I'll stop laughing now.." Mikayla said while trying to contain her laughter. However one look at his face had her cracking up again. "You just look so cute in a dress.. you should try it more often" Mikayla managed to say between giggles.. however before those words had fully left her mouth, a pillow came flying out of nowhere and hit her square in her chest which caused her to fall off the couch and topple to the ground.

"Brady!"

"What? You look cute while lying on the ground, you should try it more often" He said mimicking her last words with a smile on his lips.

"Okay I deserved that one, I'll listen to your story now about that.. picture.."

She sat back down on the couch again and listened how Brady had ended up wearing that dress.

"I was probably around six years old when this picture was taken and it all started with my aunt Nancy stating out how she'd wanted to have a girl of her own as well. Now because of me and Boomer they never had any kids of their own, since we were… well quite the handful. That's why I put on her pink dress. I though that if I looked like a girl, she wouldn't be sad about it anymore."

"Wow that is one of the most…

"Dumbest, lame?

"I was going to say funniest.. and.. sweetest stories I've ever heard." Mikayla said while she gently placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "So how did she react?"

"Well the same as you did, she burst out laughing and said that she loved me just the way I am. However she wouldn't let me get out of the dress without snapping a picture first" Brady replied, his face turning red again.

"Too bad I didn't get to see this picture a couple of months ago, it would've been fun to use it for your 18th birthday, the only thing that's missing is your tiara otherwise you would've been a very beautiful princess" Mikayla said and Brady gave her this look that told her that she should stop while she still could if she didn't want to end up on the ground again.

"Very funny, speaking of which.. what would you like for your birthday? It's only 2 days away you know."

"Well.. I don't know.. I can't really come up with anything.. it's just that I want something that'll give me this feeling like.. how do you say that..

"Kind of like the feeling you get in your stomach when being on a roller coaster?" Brady asked.

"Ehm.. Well.. you know..

"No! don't tell me you've never been on a roller coaster ride before!" Brady interrupted her and Mikayla's face turned red upon him saying this. She didn't know why though.. it's not like she had to be ashamed right?

"Well some of us aren't that lucky to live in a country filled with theme parks and water parks and all that.." Mikayla replied rather harshly.

"You've missed out on a lot girl, you haven't even started living yet!" With that being said he knew what to give her for her birthday. It's going to be the best birthday gift ever. It is her 18th birthday after all. He was planning on buying some jewellery and probably ask her out on a date but this'll be so much better. Although he still wants to ask her out on a date, he loves being her friend, but his feelings for her have never changed. Frankly they've only gotten stronger now that he got to know her better. However he doesn't know if its mutual and if she even wants to go out with him after this.

"I've got the perfect gift for you! All you need to do is grab some basic supplies for our flight, like water and food and all of that.

"What? But where.. she was unable to finish that sentence though as Brady cut her off again..

"Just trust me on this okay? meet me in the plaza in one hour. I have to make a couple of phone calls and let everyone know where we'll be going."

Mikayla didn't ask any further questions and did as he said. She had no idea what to expect of this, she'd have to trust him. This is one of Brady's wild and spontaneous acts out of generosity again and she's learned to trust him with them.

When in her room, she grabbed her bag and put the drinks and all of the food that she'd collected from the kitchen in it, all the while still trying to figure out what Brady had in store for her. She had to admit that she was quite excited to go away for a day or so probably with none other than Brady. Her best friend and secretly more than that. Ever since he started to act 'normal' around her, well define normal cause he's still his funny and goofy self, she'd developed some feelings for him. What had started out as a small crush had in a short amount of time changed into being madly in love with him. However she doesn't know if he still feels the same way about her, since he started acting more like a friend towards her ever since he dropped the flirty comments.

When he asked her what she wanted for her birthday, she couldn't possibly say that all she wants is for him to kiss her with al his might. Because really that was the feeling she'd been trying to describe earlier, but let's face it… she couldn't really tell him that now could she? She didn't want to put their friendship at risk.

Mikayla sighed heavily and placed the now full bag on her bed before sitting down as well. A smile crept on her lips as she grabbed the photo frame standing on her night stand. It holds a picture of her and Brady at the beach. The picture was taken a couple of weeks ago when she'd enjoyed her day off at the beach with Boomer and Brady. Both her and Brady smiled brightly towards the camera, both their eyes covered by a pair of shades. She couldn't help but smile at the way his arm laid around her shoulder. Even that kind gesture had made her stomach do some back flips. Her hand hovered above the picture trying to decide whether she would gently trace his face or not. However she was unable to make her decision as Brady appeared at her bedroom door. She was startled by him speaking up all of a sudden and nearly dropped the picture frame.

"Hey Kayla I see that you're good to go?" Brady said kindly.

"Hey ehm.. yeah I've packed everything I need, can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Nope you'll just have to wait and see, we're all good to go. I convinced your dad to let us go after promising that I would take good care of you and let Mahuma fly the balloon." Brady replied while scratching the back of his head unconsciously when iterating the awkward conversation between him and Mason.

"I bet it was real tough to get through to him huh?.. but anyway.. let's go" Mikayla replied before they both started to make their way towards the plaza where their balloon and her dad and his brother were waiting for them.

Xxx

When arriving, they dumped their bags in the balloon and said their goodbyes to Mason and Boomer. The murderous look which always appeared in her dad's eyes when going out with a boy seemed to be absent, which was quite odd considering who they were dealing with. _Wow my dad must really trust him.._ Boomer on the other hand had a different look in his eyes, almost like jealousy? _Why in the world would he be jealous of me going on a trip with his brother? Unless he's jealous of where we're going.. hmm I hate not knowing.._

They gave both of them a quick hug before jumping into the balloon and taking off. Destiny? Remains unknown.. well for one of them that is..

Brady still won't tell her exactly where they're going and eventually she gave up and stopped asking. She'd have to wait and see. Given how little space there was in the basket for the three of them, they had to sit very close to each other. Although they don't mind sitting so close to each other to the point where their legs and shoulders are touching. They don't mind that at all. It didn't take long before they'd started one of their easy going conversations again, given it would take a long time before they would arrive at their destination. Every now and then Mahuma would smile at them but would soon cover it up and focus on flying the balloon again. After some time Mikayla shivered, since they'd been in a rush to leave she'd forgotten about her jacket that she would need for the balloon flight. Brady noticed this and offered her his jacket which he'd brought with him, from his bag. She gladly accepted it and put it on. Although it was quite big on her, she didn't mind. She liked wearing his clothes, then again what girl doesn't like stealing a guy's sweaters and shirts.

"Thank you" she mumbled softly as she got comfortable in his jacket. Taking in his familiar scent again which consisted of a mix of cologne and lemon. A scent she'd gotten used to and could never get enough of.

"You're welcome" Brady said kindly before putting his arm around his shoulder, something he did occasionally. She leaned into his touch and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"You're real special you know.." Mikayla blurted out and she could feel him tense up slightly..

"Oh really is that so? And.. why would you say that?" Brady replied, quickly covering up the fact that she'd caught him off guard.

"Well let's see, you're sweet, compassionate, funny, spontaneous, brave and when needed down to earth. And let's not forget that no other guy would decide to take me on a trip somewhere without me having any clue as to where we're going, all of a sudden. I'm lucky to have you as my friend ". Mikayla said and when saying the last part she thought she could see a flicker of emotion in his eyes, it seemed like he was disappointed.

_There it is again.. the confession where she basically admits that she's lucky to have me in her life and it must always end like I'm lucky to have you as my friend.. stupid friend zone.. _Brady thought although he wasn't quite certain if she'd meant the friend part or if she was planning on saying something else.

"Thank you Mikayla that means a lot coming from you" Brady said and showed her his trademark smile which sent butterflies through her stomach.

Without either one of them noticing the sky's blue colour had been replaced by black, indicating that night had fallen al ready. Although it would take many more hours to arrive at their destination. Mikayla could feel herself getting more and more tired with each minute passing by and eventually fell asleep with her head still resting on Brady's shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, Brady could hear her breathing even out at a steady pace and was sure that she was asleep. It was then that he planted a feather light kiss on her fore head and mumbled a soft "goodnight Kayla" before closing his eyes as well. Within minutes he too was fast asleep.

Xxx

Mikayla opened her eyes but closed them again when she was blinded by the sun, shining bright in the sky. She opened them once again, this time prepared for the bright light that would hit her eyes and let them adjust to it. She took in her surroundings realising that she wasn't in her own bed but in a flying hot air balloon instead. Only then remembering the past nights events and Brady's spontaneous idea for her birthday gift. She lifted her head which was still been resting on Brady's shoulder and it seemed as they'd only snuggled closer to each other during the night.

She looked upon Brady's still sleeping face and couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked with his lips slightly parted and his hair standing out in every direction. She only then felt his arm which he had snug around her waist during the night without her noticing. She shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position and Brady unconsciously pulled her even closer towards him. She could feel her cheeks redden instantly. Mahuma seemed to be enjoying the scene of her and Brady in front of him and she tried to glare at him, although it wasn't really convincing since she was still blushing. Therefore she went back to staring at his sleeping face again, that was until a sound erupted from her stomach.

She grabbed some bread and a bottle of water from her bag, being very careful not to wake Brady up and handed some to Mahuma as well. Together they ate their breakfast in silence until their stomach's were content.

After a couple of minutes of gazing at the sky, Brady stirred slightly. At first she thought he was asleep again when nothing happened but eventually his eyelids fluttered open and she was met by a pair of hazel eyes.

"Good morning" Brady said as he slowly removed his arm from around her waist.

"Good afternoon" Mahuma corrected him.

"Afternoon have I slept that long? Never mind.. don't answer that.. that must mean that we're almost there right?"

"We'll be there in one hour probably if not sooner." Mahuma said before focusing on flying the balloon again.

After Brady ate some breakfast as well, Mahuma announced that they were about to land. That's when Mikayla got curious again. Where were they? "Wait what is Mahuma going to do while we're out there, even though I don't know where exactly out there is yet.." Mikayla asked.

"Well I ordered him to enjoy his day off close to our destination and he'll be picking us up around nightfall again."

Before Mikayla was able to reply the balloon shook wildly before touching the ground. The two of them jumped out of the balloon and she was finally able to take in her surroundings.. they stood in front of a huge globe which stood in some sort of fountain and was surrounded by palm trees. Looking past the globe she was met by a huge stone arch which seemed to be some sort of entrance. Reading the inscription on the arch she instantly knew where they were even though she'd never been there before, she'd heard of it.. that being Universal Studios Orlando..

A smile found his way on her lips.. "Oh you've got to be kidding me.."

**And that's it for the first part! Liked it, loved it, hated it? Please review and let me know what you thought and if you would like me to post the second part as well, sorry I'm mean I know.. for now until next time:) **

**Love,**

**FR**


	6. Chapter 6 (Part II)

**Hello everyone! Here's the 6****th**** chapter of Living Like Kings and this chapter is a continuation of my previous chapter. If you haven't read it yet I would recommend you to do so before reading this one and to those who have, enjoy! Once again thank you for all the kind reviews! I hope you like the second part, anyway.. enjoy and please review and let me know what you thought!**

Xxx

"You are insane, you know that?" Mikayla said as she faced Brady again, still smiling. "Well I'll take that as a compliment.. okay so we can leave out bags with Mahuma, cause all I need is my wallet, which I have and the camera." Brady said as he grabbed the camera and put in his pocket.

"And where will Mahuma be staying again?"

"He'll be enjoying his day in Orlando and don't worry, the balloon with out stuff will be just fine." Brady said as he gently grabbed Mikayla's wrist in an attempt to get her to come with him and start this wonderful day. At first she didn't move, but eventually she let herself be lead towards the entrance. Mikayla was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was actually in Universal Studios. She couldn't believe that Brady would do something so incredibly sweet like this for her. I mean he's done a lot for her, like the day he decided to take her cliff diving at the beach a couple of weeks ago. Although that seems like nothing compared to this.

Brady handed her entrance ticket to her and started explaining how it was called a fast pass, which she'd obviously never heard of before…

"With this pass you don't have to stand in the regular line for a ride but instead you can just avoid the line and enter the ride sooner."

"Is that even fair?" Mikayla asked which had Brady smiling again.

"Yes that's fair, other wise they wouldn't sell them would they?"

"I guess not." Mikayla said.

"Well let's go then!" Brady said full of excitement before he once again dragged her with him until they'd entered the park, that's when he let go of her arm again.

"Okay, which roller coaster would you like to go on first?" Brady said with a hint of an evil smile. "Well you've been here before and have the map so I'd say it's only fair that you may decide which ride to go on." Mikayla said and his evil smile turned into a scary grin.

"Okay well since it's the closest roller coaster to us right now, I'd say we start with that one." Brady said and pointed towards a huge red and yellow roller coaster on their left.

It said; "Rip Ride Rockit'

Mikayla swallowed hard as she took in the sight of this roller coaster… she's never been on one before but she really wants to, even tough she feels like throwing up at the moment. Brady's warm hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts and as if he'd read her mind he tried to reassure her.

"You'll be fine, I'll be with you remember." Brady said and winked at her, which only made her laugh. "Yeah like that's going to help me." She said and quickly ran towards the roller coaster with Brady chasing after her.

"I'll get you Makoola!"

" Is that so?" Mikayla all but screamed as she looked over her shoulder. She was surprised to see that he'd already caught up with her. Before she knew it he'd thrown her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs leading towards Mikayla's very first roller coaster ride.

"Brady put me down, everyone is staring at us!" Mikayla yelled at him, however he kept walking until they'd reached the top of the stairs, only then did he let go of her and let her feet touch the ground again. Mikayla's face had turned a colour of bright red because of embarrassment. "Don't do that again when we're surrounded by so many people!" she said and punched him against his shoulder. "Well I'll keep that in mind then.." Brady said. _She didn't really say that I could never do it again.. just not in front of many people, I'll keep That in mind.._

Just when Mikayla had calmed down again.. their cart arrived, therefore it was time to go on her very first roller coaster ride ever. She felt nervous all of a sudden and kind of scared as a chill ran down her spine.. _don't be afraid.. I'll be fine right? Yeah I'll be fine.. and besides Brady's with me.. yeah I'll be just fine. _Since they were first in line, they got to sit in the front seat. Brady was already seated and buckled up and was waiting for her to step in as well. _Okay here goes nothing.._ She stepped into the cart and sat down next to Brady who helped her with the safety harness. And that was it.. there was no turning back anymore. Mikayla closed her eyes as soon as the cart started moving upwards for it's first drop. The sound of the chains pulling the cart upwards wasn't helping with her nerves. She just wants it to be over with at the moment.. She dared to open her eyes again when they'd reached the top and were about to be dropped.. that didn't take long. Before she knew what was happening, the cart dropped and an instant scream left her mouth. Without her noticing, her hand shot out to Brady's and clutched onto it like her life depended on it, which had Brady smiling in return.

Her cries of terror soon turned into ones of pleasure when she found herself actually enjoying it. Adrenaline cursed through her body and all gravity seemed to have disappeared when they made their first loop.

Xxx

"Wow that was… incredible!" Mikayla said still recovering from her adrenaline rush. _Now I know why Boomer had this jealous look in his eyes when we left, this is amazing.. I can't believe it took me nearly 18 years to go to a theme park. _

"See I knew you would love it, okay where to next? It's a huge park and would take us probably 3 days to cover all of it so it's probably best if we go on the most popular and my favourite rides, which I'm sure you'll love."

"Sure that's fine, considering that you've been here before and are the expert." Mikayla said.

"Okay it's probably best if we go the islands of adventure since the best rides are there"

"And where is the islands of adventure?" Mikayla asked.

"It's in that direction, straight on until you see a huge sign that says 'Islands of Adventure". Brady said and pointed towards the direction the would be headed.

"Okay I'll race you there!" Mikayla said and gently pushed him back before running towards the islands of adventure. Brady couldn't help but smile before chasing after her, for the second time that day already. They kept running, both not wanting to give up. After some minutes he had finally caught up with her again and gently grabbed her waist before spinning her around. They stood on a bridge overlooking a water attraction and themselves were standing on a yellow platform with a couple of 'holes' in it. However they were both oblivious to this 'platform' they were standing on as Brady hadn't let go of her yet. Mikayla looked up at him, cheeks still flushed from their little race and both still attempting to catch their breath.

She stared into his hazel eyes and butterflies cursed through her stomach when he showed her one of his rock star smiles again, which she loved so much. As if on autopilot their heads moved closer to one another until they were only inches apart. Her eyes travel to his lips as she bites her own. She can feel his breath as she longs to kiss his soft lips..

She closed her eyes and just as their lips were about to touch.. the 'holes' in the platform, that weren't actual holes but sprinklers, came to life.

They screamed in surprise, seeing as they were now completely soaked because of the sprinklers coming to life all of a sudden. The looked at each other before bursting out in laughter, easily forgetting about the moment they almost had. "Well that was… refreshing.." Brady said while he tried his best to wring his shirt out without having to take it off. However Mikayla could see a part of his abs as he did so and immediately felt the colour rush to her cheeks. "yeah uhm.. let's keep going shall we?" She said as she tried her best to hide the fact that she was blushing, she wasn't sure if he'd noticed and if so, he was just pretending like he hadn't.

They continued their path towards the islands of adventure, at a normal pace this time and just enjoyed each others company. It seemed as if they had just brushed off their 'moment' since neither one of them brought it up again. However what they didn't know was that they were both thinking about it, both clearly disappointed by how it had turned out. Clearly they had both wanted for that kiss to happen and were both now brooding over the what ifs. However Brady had yet another surprise for Mikayla up his sleeve which she would get to 'see' around midnight. The park would be open until midnight this time, since they had a special show for the closing of the park.

Mikayla was once again blown away by the beauty and greatness of this park when they'd arrived at the islands of adventure. Brady suggested that they'd go on the green and purple coloured roller coaster first, since it was the one closest to them. It goes by the name; the incredible hulk coaster. Mikayla however wasn't sure why the first part of the roller coaster was covered by some sort of tube, but she would find out why soon. This time she wasn't as nerves as she was like an half an hour ago, when they'd been on the rip ride rockit coaster. Slowly they made their way up the stairs leading towards the incredible hulk. However when she heard the other people that were already on the ride screaming, the nerves returned. Even tough she'd loved her first roller coaster ride, this one was completely different and therefore she didn't know what to expect. She had to admit that this fast pass was incredible, they didn't have to wait that long at all and before she knew it, it was once again their turn to get on the ride. Since she'd like it on the previous ride, they decided to take the front seats again. Once buckled up and the cart in motion, Brady seemed to have some sort of evil smile on his lips. "Why do you have that evil smile on your face?" Mikayla asked, suddenly tense. "oh nothing, you'll find out what the tube is for in a couple of seconds, that's all"

Mikayla didn't like that answer at all and was suddenly feeling scared. The cart stopped moving and was facing upwards. The giant tube shielded them off from the outer world. Mikayla's stomach dropped as she was anxiously waiting for the cart to start moving again but it didn't. That was until it reached its top speed in less than 3 seconds. A scream of terror and surprise once again left Mikayla's mouth as they were literally shot into the roller coaster. Brady felt like his arm would fall off judging by the way she clung to it, nevertheless he didn't mind. He found it quite amusing actually.

Xxx

"That was amazing! You could have told me that we would be shot into the roller coaster though."

"Where's the fun in that? The look on your face was hilarious" Brady replied before they continued their journey in the islands of adventure.

For the following hours they spent their time going onto ride after ride and decided that it was time to snap some pictures as well. Butterflies would curse through her stomach every time he would put his arm around her shoulder whenever they went on a picture together. Her favourite though was the last picture they'd taken where he decided to kiss her on the cheek on the last second.

They were both having the time of their lives and the hours went by way too soon for their liking. Without them even noticing night had fallen already and their day would come to an end soon, however it wasn't over just yet. It was 15 minutes until midnight and Mikayla's birthday. It was time for Brady's final surprise.

"Brady this was absolutely one of the best, if not the best day ever. I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for doing this for me" Mikayla said and was surprised by his reply. "Well don't thank me just yet, there's one thing left that I want you to see, well hear."

"Brady.. what? However he cut her off and dragged her towards a huge crowd which had gathered in front of a stage where a band was finishing its set. "You'll see, trust me okay?" Brady said and before she could ask any further questions, Brady had already climbed on the stage and grabbed an acoustic guitar which stood there. The security guards didn't even seem surprised by his actions and made no move to stop him. "Hello everyone, I'm Brady Parker. I know that all of you would like to go home since it's quite late, but I would like to dedicate something for my best friend Mikayla whose birthday is in 15 minutes." Brady said through the microphone and he motioned for her to climb on the stage. Not quite happy with this sudden twist yet, she climbed on the stage with Brady's help and sat down on a stool which had appeared out of nowhere. Her heart was beating rapidly as she now sat on the stage in front of god knows how many people..

"So this is my best friend Mikayla who's turning 18 in a couple of minutes and yeah... by singing this song I'm saying that I don't want to be her friend anymore"

Mikayla was just as shocked as the crowd upon hearing him say these words, which didn't make sense at all. _Why would he say something like that all of a_ Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall, that was until Brady started to strum the guitar and sang his heart out to her.

_These are all my words on paper,_

_Feelings that can't wait till later,_

_This is my song for you._

_When I thought love was hurled,_

_You helped me break the silence,_

_Here's my song for you._

_And I know we're standing in a_

_Hurricane, but I know together_

_We can find a way._

_Don't let go, come close,_

_Can you hear my heart?_

_For you I'm falling deep I'm lost_

_In you I've found what I've_

_Been missing._

_No one else can feel this space_

_Cause no one else can take your_

_Place._

_For you I'm falling._

_This is my song for you_

_This is my song_

_For every dream unwoken,_

_For every word unspoken,_

_This is my song for you_

_And I know we're standing in a_

_Hurricane, but I know together_

_We can find a way._

_Don't let go, come close,_

_Can you hear my heart?_

_For you I'm falling deep I'm lost_

_In you I've found what I've_

_Been missing._

_No one else can feel this space_

_Cause no one else can take your_

_Place._

_For you I'm falling._

_This is my song for you._

_You..._

_For you..._

_You..._

_These are all my words on paper,_

_Feelings that can't wait till later,_

_This is my song you_

Mikayla wasn't even thinking about how'd been able to do all of this or why fireworks flew into the air and spelled 'Happy Birthday Mikayla'. All she could think of was Brady. She'd been lost into that song and her tears of sadness had been replaced by ones of happiness as soon as she heard him sing the first few lines. Nor did she pay any attention to the crowd which seemed to have loved it as well. Her heart was beating against her ribcage painfully as Brady grabbed a hold of her hands and gently pulled her off the stool until she was in a standing position again. While still holding her hands, their eyes locked and she could feel herself getting lost into them once again. She was oblivious of the world around her as their heads moved closer to each other until they were only inches apart again.

"Happy Birthday Mikayla" Brady said before closing the remaining distance between them and kissed her.

**That's it for this chapter. Liked it, loved it, hated it? Please review and let me know what you thought! For now, until next time**

**Love,**

**FR**


End file.
